Numerous devices have been appropriated for the purpose of removing a plug or stopper from common liquid containers. The inventions that reside in this art depend on various physical and mechanical procedures to accomplish what should be a simple and effortless operation. Many of the aforesaid devices apply various attitudes of leverage, prying and pulling type motions that complicate the act of extracting a cork or stopper from its container. Some other devices depend on elaborate mechanical systems, one of which, while installing its corkscrew, raises two arms approximately 170 degrees, said arms are then used as levers to pull the cork or stopper from the bottle. This device, although respectfully adequate, is dependent on a two handed lever system, which correctly operates only upon a full penetration of the cork or stopper. This deep penetration allows cork particles or fragments to enter and violate the contents of the bottle; said extensive penetration of the cork, also disallows an easy removal of the cork from the corkscrew, after the operation is completed. Additional devices in this art operate with the use of gas or air pumps. The use of these pumps, are noted by wine manufacturers, to aerate and lessen the quality of the containers contents. It has become apparent, that the instruments in this art have provided some room for improvements. Generally, the present invention utilizes a threaded cylindrical shaft in conjunction with a threaded ball, to install the corkscrew and remove the cork by means of applying a simple continuous clockwise rotation of said ball. The problem solving achievements of this new device are many fold. For example, the present invention requires only a partial penetration of the cork, thus eliminating cork fragments from extering and effecting the quality of the containers contents, this also allows an easy removal of the cork from the corkscrew after the removal procedure is completed. A second problem solved, is that of relieving its user of the stressful requirements of lever, prying and pulling actions, while applying only a one handed, effortless, clockwise rotation of said ball. Since air or gas pumps are no longer required to achieve an effortless extraction of the cork or stopper, the previous stated aerating problem has been resolved by the present invention. The present invention has also replaced elaborate mechanical systems with simple cooperating threaded components.